The deployment of some digital communication system architectures requires mobile stations that support both packet data and circuit service.
The EGPRS-136 Class B multi-mode communication system architecture, for example, integrates the TIA/EIA-136 standard air interface, also known as Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), with the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) standard specified by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) and the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
The EGPRS-136 Class B architecture supports circuit service (30 KHz TDMA), packet data services on a 200 KHz air interface, teleservices defined in the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) standards, TIA/EIA-136 teleservices, Intelligent Roaming functions and TIA/EIA-41 short messaging services.
The EGPRS-136 Class B mobile station architecture provides for sequential, but not simultaneous, packet data and circuit mode services. Thus when a circuit call is initiated, either by the network or the mobile station, during a packet data transaction, packet data service is interrupted for execution of the circuit call. Thereafter, packet data service resumes upon termination of the circuit call.
Integration of packet and circuit architectures, including the EGPRS-136 Class B architecture, in multi-mode mobile stations requires packet and circuit switched mode interoperability.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the invention with the accompanying drawings described below.